clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal
The Old Wiki Days Hey Penguin-Pal. Remember the old wiki days on THE WAIT IS ALMOST OVER thread? That was when I first met you. Heres the messages I copied. M3wzy The Ice Skates are sweggy. Sadly the only days I have no school has terrible items I already have :( 01:40, October 10, 2015 And then you replied. Penguin-Pal reply to #98 M3wzy wrote: Old CP players are coming. I saw somebody with an Ice Cream Apron before it was in the calendar. Must have been one of the 0.1% players that were still around during the 3rd anniversary party, or the 99.8% players that exploited cp's noobish anti-hacking systems. And then I said the most obvious thing I could say. M3wzy Im guessing hacks. :P 18:08, October 10, 2015 And then a completely unrelated and awkward message ever from your truly. M3wzy Im listening to The Party Starts Now for like 2 hours now. Like, DIS PARTY STARTS NOW! (Really) 18:09, October 10, 2015 And then said the first thing that came to my head when I was playing Club Penguin during the 10th Anniversary. M3wzy Yeah, hacks. I'm a rare penguin. 2011 rules. And never got the apron. Only gotten it from the calendar. 18:31, October 10, 2015 I have matured a lot since then. Wasn't that cool? 20px The One, The Only, The M3wzy. 20px 06:15, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yey for the penguins! Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:38, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Subject Here Hi P-P! :) As you may know, a chat header has been added to the chat. It includes several things including a link to the IRC, recent changes, user profile etc. However, several users have been reporting problems. It seems that the chat header does not function when the chat hacks are enabled. I've had a look into this myself and so has Samantas - neither of us are able to fix it. Also, another problem. When a user has the chat tab open but isn't the full size, all the chat header buttons are crushed on top of each other. Is it possible if you could please have a look into these? Regards, Callum! :) 23:28, January 7, 2016 (UTC) I need help with the template http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_tornado_new?oldid=10720 can you please help me make that past revision actually work? 18:12, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Regarding MediaWiki (Chat) Hi P-P! :) Since PM's are glitchy and don't work half of the time, it's probably easy if I explain here. :P As you may have noticed, the chat header, chat options as well as the clock widget are all successfully working on the chat. However, it appears that the "ping list" isn't displaying which is resulting in the pings failing to work. Could you take a look into the MediaWiki and if possible, fix the issue. Regards, Callum! :) 16:57, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Again, From the message I posted before, WHAT IS YOUR PENGUIN'S USERNAME!? Pls, tell me. Not a staff member's username, a REAL, LEGIT USERNAME. Thank you for your time, and reply as soon as you can. M3wzy Talk Blogs 20:09, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey I need some help Hello P-P, I need some help making a cool administration box like this but I want to avoid making it with JS since everything has to be reviewed now. Is there a way to make it with Wikitext and/or CSS? 20:23, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Happy St. Patrick's Day, Penguini-Pal! As the title says, Happy St. Patrick's Day! And don't ask why i'm going scottish... We're gonna heat things up here on this isle... (talk) 15:11, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Heya Penguin! For some reason I can't log onto chat. Halp. Grimmjow Freed Yachiru. 05:10, April 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:RE:Heya Yeah, I'm getting that "no right to enter" thing. If you remember Bellatrix, I'm actually her new account. Maybe that why? Grimmjow Freed Yachiru. 05:44, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi from Wikia Staff! Hey there. I sent you an email last week - did you happen to receive it? Ducksoup (talk) 21:01, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: The dolan equation ze dolan equotin I don't get it. Care to explain? -- 07:34, June 12, 2016 (UTC)